


Donnie claims them all

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Series: Unraveled Side Stories [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Kinks, M/M, Semi Non-Con, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: This is a thank you for 1000+ kudos on the fic: Unraveled.Here we have four sexy chapters that did not make it into the original fic due to complaints of there being too much porn; who'd have thought?In summary-No more will feral Donatello be rejected, no more will he allow his brothers to turn him away just to lay with one another. He's going to teach them all a lesson; that they belong to him, just as much as he belongs to them.





	1. The real ch. 66 of Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> last chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5924961/chapters/17721499

Raphael sat before the incubator, listening to it hum; the three precious eggs inside still glistening back at him, so perfect, so innocent. He wouldn’t touch it, he knew better, what with Donatello having just begun to trust him and all, touching it would be the worst thing he could do.

He sighed and tucked his knees to his plastron and glanced down at the apple slices, fresh cucumber, and Lilly pads he’s pulled together as a _reward_ for coming back; like Donnie was some kind of dog… It was April’s idea. Raph didn’t know what was worse, the fact that Donnie loved eating the crap or that giving it to him seemed to be working.

A gentle knock sounded at the door.

“What?” He called flatly, remaining where he was.

“It’s me.” Leo called from the other side, “Come on Raph, you haven’t eaten anything today.”

“I’m fine.” Raph responded, but Leo obviously wasn’t in the mood to listen.

“Come on, Raph.” He called again, knocking a bit more forcefully this time, “Let’s go or I’m coming in there.”

“Don’t you dare!” Raph spat, and he spun to face the door, his temper twitching, “He’ll never leave me alone with them again! Shell, he’ll never let me in the _room_ again!”

“Then you better get moving.” His brother called, sounding surprisingly serious, and shell did that piss him off!

Letting out a growl, Raphael got to his feet and stormed across the room. He threw open the door, careful not to let it slam, and glared at the turtle on the other side.

“Are you trying to ruin everything?!” He snapped, “If Donnie comes back and sees you here he may never let me near him again! I just got him to trust me, Leo. What’s your problem?!”

“You.” Said Leo, holding his stare, “You haven’t eaten right since we got here, you haven’t been sleeping, you barely come out of this room.”

“The fuck do you want from me?!” Raph’s fists were clenching; he wanted so badly to lash out and release his pent-up frustration, but he didn’t dare act any of his aggression- he had to keep his cool for Donatello’s sake.

“If I leave, Donnie might take our eggs and disappear. I finally have him back again, and damnit, I’m not losing him for a third time!”

Leo moved so quickly he nearly missed what happened. The eldest grabbed him, ripped him from the room and spun him on the spot. In seconds he was in an arm lock and seeing red.

_‘The hell with it!’_

Planting his feet, he snarled and twisted out of the hold, his free hand coming up to wrap around Leonardo’s neck. He kicked, throwing his brother off balance and drove him to the floor.

Leo, however, was not easily overpowered. He rolled with the impact, clutching Raphael’s shell and kicked him square in the plastron sending him soaring down the hall.

Raphael roared in aggravation, twisting as he hit the wood and clambering to his feet. Leo darted in front of him, standing between him and the bedroom he and Mikey had been using, and Raph launched at him, hitting him square in the plastron and driving him down to the ground where he was pinned.

Triumphantly he locked his gaze with Leonardo’s, glaring, fully prepared for him to counter any second when he felt the turtle beneath him go limp.

Startled, Raphael blinked and loosened his hold, but rather than using the lapse in pressure to break free, the older turtle wrapped an arm around his neck, pulled him in and pressed their lips together.

Raph didn’t resist, for one he was on top and that was a victory as far as he was concerned, and two, Leo wasn’t…fighting him like he usually did.

He heard the door to Donatello’s room creak closed and he stiffened; the eggs were unguarded- only to relax as Mikey appeared out of the corner of his eye in the door frame to their room.

Leonardo broke the kiss as Michelangelo stepped in and closed the door.

Feeling a shifting beneath him, Raphael’s focus fell back on his leader. A gentle hand brushed Raph’s cheek, holding him as their eyes met. “You’ve beaten yourself up enough over this.” Whispered Leo, still remaining surprisingly submissive, “Come on, give yourself a break, Raphael.”

He felt a heavy weight press against him as warm arms wrapped around his middle. Michelangelo’s scent wafted in around him and he felt the youngest nuzzle into his neck.

“We know you’re hurting,” Mikey whispered against him, “But at least we have Donnie here with us now. We know where he is and that he won’t go anywhere without our eggs. He might be a little whacked out, but he’s still smart enough to know not to move them again. Metalhead is sure of it.”

Raphael’s heart twisted inside and he clenched his eyes closed. “Is he really here though?” He asked, his hands tightening back into fists. Donatello’s body was there with them, yes, but his mind was…was…

“Fucking Storkman…. It’s not fair!”

“Rockwell will fix him.” Whispered Leo.

“But what if he can’t?” It was the one question he’d been avoiding since they’d found their feral brother. “What if he’s stuck like this? What if we’ve lost him…what if _I’ve_ lost him, again…I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep losing him, guys, I just can’t. First, he was in love with April and all I could do was watch him from a distance, then when we finally had each other, fucking Shredder blew him up! Then I find out he’s a she sometimes, and fuck, suprise, I’m a father, then poof he up and vanishes. Finally we find him again, finally, and he’s a damn animal!”

A gentle hand brushed his cheek and he allowed Leo to pull him down to him. “No one is losing him.” Said Leo softly, “And neither of us are going to lose _you._ ”

“Yeah, dude.” Chimed Mikey, “We know what you’re thinking, and trust me, feral Raph is a _really_ bad idea.”

Raphael didn’t say anything to that, only closed his eyes and nuzzled into Leo, seeking comfort. He realized his half-cocked idea wasn’t the best plan in the world, but-

Leonardo’s lips against the side of his temple paused him mid-thought. He opened his eyes, finding the eldest.

“We’ll get him back to normal in no time. I promise.”

Leo pulled him in again for another kiss, Mikey planting his own soft kisses along his neck.

A wayward hand surprised him as it drifted down the center front of his plastron. He shuddered and gasped, reaching to stop it before it went too far. “No, Donnie he…He’s been trying to get frisky with me, if he smells you on me, he’ll-”

“We’ll wash our scent off.” Whispered Leo in that smug-ass way only he could manage as yet another hand slid its way up his thigh, tickling the sensitive skin. “He doesn’t understand now because he’s sick, but once he’s better, you know he’ll appreciate you not taking advantage of him in his current state.”

“Yeah, come on~” Mikey hummed, nipping a little at the back of Raphael’s neck, “After all the stuff we went through to catch him and get this close, we deserve a little _‘us time’_ , since, you know, it’s been a while…”

Raphael chuckled at the resentment in his baby brother’s tone. Maybe they were right; it had been a while since their last ‘ _Bro Night’_ … “Oh I’m sorry, is the horn-ball missing his daily dose of vitamin D?” He grinned and spun, catching Mikey’s arm and twisting him to the floor.

Mikey yelped as he was pulled but didn’t make a move to stop him, nor did Leonardo who shifted as they did.

Flopping onto his carapace, Raphael grinned as he pulled Michelangelo between his legs. Leo, seeming to have picked up on exactly what Raph was up to, gladly pinned their little brother in place and straddled him from behind.

“I miss this.” Said Mikey, swiping his tongue along the tender parts of Raphael’s thigh. “I miss being close like this, I miss how warm you feel against me…” His tongue swiped hot against Raphael’s thigh once more, trailing down to the sensitive slit that housed his member. He looked up, catching Raphael’s eye and grinned. “Inside me~”

“We need-“ Leo started, but Mikey cut him off.

“In my belt.” He said proudly, his butt giving a little wiggle against Leo’s groin.

Smirking, Leo growled softly and grabbed a hand full of that light green ass. “Always prepared. And here I was thinking you never listened.”

“Bro, I _totally_ listen, you know, when it matters~” Mikey hummed appreciatively as he went back to his work between the red-banded turtle’s thighs.

Raphael groaned as that warm, wet, tongue slipped along his slit again before dipping in and twirling, tasting him, coaxing his cock to life beneath his shell.

“Oh yeah~” He couldn’t help but moan, “Shit, I forget how good you were at this.”

Spurred on by those words, that sneaky tongue slipped in further, finding the tip of his dick and toyed with its swelling head.

He heard something pop and cracked an eye, finding Leonardo coating his fingers with a thick layer of lube. “Easy now, Mikey~” Leonardo breathed, “We want him to last.”

With his free hand the leader in blue reached out and grasped Mikey by the mask tails and pulled him up. Mikey’s tongue lolled as he was ripped away from his treat, a fine trail of spit dangling from his chin.

“Aw, you’re no fun~” Mikey chuckled, “But if you insist~”

He bent back down and licked a long stripe up Raphael’s tail.

Man, Mikey was good~ Raph gripped the rug as his brother licked and slurped, making his way up to the puckered entrance. He buried his beak between his cheeks, his tongue warm and wet as it poked at the tight ring of muscles.

Closing his eyes Raph churred, a sweet softness slipping into his anus and making his cock throb. There was a benefit to a brother who would put anything in his mouth, yeah Raph was clean and all down there, but Mikey never hesitated and not hesitating made him feel like an expert at anything he tried, and right now he felt incredible!

He heard Mikey grunt and peered up, finding Leonardo knuckle deep inside the youngest’s tight little hole.

“Mmm, yes!” Mikey churred, his pleasure vibrating against Raphael’s tail as he thrust back into Leo’s hand, “Deeper~”

“You mean like this?” Leo was all but purring as he leaned over Mikey’s shell, twisting his fingers in and out while his free hand reached down and played with his swelling cock.

Michelangelo moaned, diving deeper into the rim job, his tongue snaking in and out, and Raph didn’t give a damn what he looked like; writhing on the ground like a bitch in heat as the younger turtle ate out his ass.

He gripped the carpet harder, spreading his legs to give his brother more access, but Mikey seemed to have other ideas. He pulled away slightly, licking and slurping his way back up to Raphael’s twitching slit where his cock was barely being kept in.

“Come out and play~” His little brother churred, kissing and sucking at him, moaning softly against his flesh as Leo scissored him.

Raphael looked up at his little brother with a grin. “You asked for it.” With a light grunt, he grabbed Michelangelo by the mask tails and pulled him forward. Mikey opened his mouth without question, and Raphael gladly dropped down and thrust into the gaping warm hole.

Raph’s cock bounced off the back of the younger turtle’s throat making him gag but Mikey refused to tap out, allowing Raphael to shove his head up and down, fucking his throat without mercy.

Leo pulled his fingers out and lined his throbbing dick up with Mikey’s entrance and tilted his head back, churring as he slowly slid in.

The dork grinned like an idiot as he began to thrust, forcing Raphael’s cock deeper down Mikey’s throat. “Aw fuck, just like that!” Raph groaned, thrusting into the soft wet mouth. It was sloppy, drool dribbling down his hips and shell was it amazing!

Leo picked up speed, grinding into Mikey’s ass while Raph fucked his face.

Mikey’s tongue twirled up and down Raph’s shaft tasting the dribbles of pre-cum, his churrs adding vibrations of tingling pleasure that urged the hothead to thrust harder, slamming his hips into his little brother’s face as Leo plowed him from behind.

Mikey simply knelt there, allowing himself to be used, churring and thoroughly enjoying being spit-roasted on his bros’ cocks.

Raph’s muscles began to clench, a swirl of heat boiling in the pit of his stomach as he drew close. He grunted, his eyes clenching closed and arched against the floor, his head grinding into the wood as he jammed his cock straight in and held his brother’s face still, cumming hard down his warm, slippery, throat.

Only when he was sure his dick had been milked for all he was worth did Raph release him, Mikey’s mouth letting go with a pop as he gasped for precious air, Leo still rocking into him from behind. It wasn’t long before the eldest grunted and stilled, filling Mikey’s ass with his own hot load.

Raphael grinned as he watched Leo, the leader in blue's mouth open in a silent o, eyes closed and shuddering through his orgasm. Fuck he was sexy like that…

Panting hard, Leo churred and slid free of Mikey’s ass.

“Your turn” He heard Leo breathe out as he reached around Mikey’s shell and began to pump the youngest’s neglected cock with long hard strokes.

Glassy eyed, and panting, Michelangelo let out needy whimpers, his tongue still lapping at Raph’s softening member to catch any drop that he might’ve missed. “Faster~” He whined, and Leo obliged, jerking him quickly until Michelangelo arched against him and moaned, completely unashamed as his release spurted onto the floor.

“Oh man…” He groaned, finished and completely satisfied as he flopped over beside Raph, “I needed that. Did you need that? Because I totally did.”

All Raphael could do was snort in amusement as Leo popped down on Mikey’s other side.

“I really missed you guys…” Mikey sighed, sounding exhausted, “And I miss Donnie. How much longer until you think Rockwell and Stinkbug make a cure for him?”

Raph’s smile faltered, his heart sinking to his stomach at the thought of his feral brother.

“Soon.” Leo promised, “We’ll have him back soon.”

Raph’s eyes closed, remembering the sure but gentle touch of hands, calloused and scarred from mixing unstable chemicals, the scent of hot coffee and grinding metal mixed with a sweet musk that clung to olive green skin, a pink tongue that poked out of the world’s most adorkable tooth gap and curious mahogany eyes so concentrated on what was in front of him that he had no idea he looked like a total goober. Shell, he loved that nerd.

It hurt; a deep, hollow ache in his core…knowing Donatello was so close and yet so far away…again...damnit.

“It’s ok, bro…” He heard Mikey whisper and he looked up, finding his little brother and Leo both watching him.

Was it? Was it ok? Was it ok that he may never be able to touch his lover again? Was it ok that Mikey would have Leo and he’d have a wild beast for a mate that he’d have to reject over and over because taking him would be wrong?

Hell, forget about sex; how were they gonna’ raise their kids together if Donnie couldn’t even speak English? Would he run away with them? Shell, would they have to keep Donnie away from the kids?? Oh shit…that opened one hell of a can of questions that he didn't want to think about right now.

Who was he trying to kid… It _wasn’t_ ok. Until their genius was a genius again, nothing would be ok ever again.

Raph rolled over and snuggled into Mikey’s plastron, not caring that Leo was watching or that Mikey gladly pulled him in, sensing his weakness no doubt.

“I know we can’t be close to Donnie like this right now.” Mikey spoke softly above him, “But we can always be together when he’s out. I know you need it.”

Screw him and his creepy insight into people’s feelings…even if he was right…again…

“He can’t know.” Murmured Raph, “I don’t want him upset and running on us again.”

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up.” He heard Leo say, “And don’t worry; as long as we’re careful, Donnie won’t find out.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the porch roof, pressed against the house just next to the window of the bedroom two of his brothers normally occupied, was Donatello, a hand clutching his heart as he choked back a silent sob over what he had just witnessed.

Raphael; his mate, the turtle he loved more than anything, refused to touch him and yet would gladly fornicate with his brothers in secrecy.

Donnie shook himself, his pain turning to anger. No…no more of this!

He glared at the window where his brothers were retreating, tears still sliding down his cheeks. He wasn’t going to allow this anymore. Forget diplomacy and doing the right thing; starting tomorrow, he was going to show his brothers how he felt; teach them a lesson, each and every one of them!

He’d remind them, one by one that they belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to them, starting with Raphael.


	2. The real Ch. 67 of Unraveled

Later that evening, when Raphael was showered and feeling better than he had for some time, he made his way back to Donnie’s room. Maybe his brothers were right; he did need the intimacy, he needed their closeness and touch when he wasn’t able to get it from Donatello, yet still…it felt almost wrong to be going behind his mate’s back like this.

He grabbed a pillow before he even dared enter the room, and when he cracked the door it was just enough for it to fit through and that was all. 

“Hey Donnie, it’s just me.” He called, poking the pillow through first, then waited just in case his brother was there and in one of his moods. With any luck, the pillow would receive the brunt of those claws instead of him. “You find the snacks I left?”

A series of chirps greeted him, and when he wasn’t mauled he peered inside, finding his poor feral brother sitting guard before the incubator, peering at him from over his shoulder. He was watching, his eyes glowing red through the holes in his grim reaper mask, and shell was it creepy when he did that…good thing they hid his axe. 

He smiled reassuringly and stepped in, closing the door and making sure it was locked like always. “Mikey picked the apples for you, Leo even went swimming and got the Lilly pads …” He trailed off as he spotted the plate, untouched beside the bed where Raphael had left it. “What, not hungry?” He asked. 

Donnie didn’t look like he was in a defensive mood, so Raph inched a little closer.

Donatello continued to watch him but didn’t move to stop him or growl, so by the time Raph had made it to the side of the bed he was feeling pretty confident. Picking up the plate of ‘turtle snacks’, he handed it out to his brother encouragingly. “Come on, I know you love the cucumbers.”

Raphael held the plate out like he always did, smiling and attempting to remain as unthreatening as possible. Donnie seemed uninterested at first, simply staring at Raphael through the eye sockets of his mask when he chirped and accepted the plate. He picked up some of the cucumber and nibbled on it, yet another small victory in Raph’s book.

The taller turtle took his time, munching on an apple slice and then bit into one of the lily pads. He chirped between snacking, making eye contact every now and then as though he were trying to have a conversation. Raph of course had no clue what the heck he was trying to say but assumed it had something to do with the food. At one point Donatello even held out the lily pad, possibly offering him to try a taste. 

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. He was gonna’ pass on the slimy waterleaf, thanks… 

When Donnie was nearly done, Raphael threw the pillow decoy up onto the far side of the bed, ready to tuck in and get some sleep, when Donatello chirped, set the plate down, and followed it. 

Rather confused Raph sat there, watching as his olive-skinned lover dove after the pillow. Shell he hoped Donnie wasn’t about to start playing fetch; he really didn’t think he could handle it if the genius was that far gone… Luckily, instead of playing turtle-retriever, Donatello simply adjusted the pillow and patted the spot beside him as though calling Raphael over to join him.

Just like that, his mood deflated. He hated turning his mate down. “Donnie, no…” He tried to say when his lanky brother threw both hands down on the sheets and huffed, looking more like a happy playful puppy than a horny turtle… If puppies wore creepy-ass skull masks…

Raph couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. Man was he going to have some good stories for the nerd when he was back to normal. Donnie did it again and this time Raph tilted his head. “What are you doing?” He chuckled at him. 

Donnie tilted his head in answer, chirping playfully and reached out, grabbing Raph’s arm and tugged him gently.

“Ok, ok.” Said Raph, giving his poor brother a smile. “I’ll come up, but that’s it! No foolin’ around, got it?” He rose to his feet and climbed up onto the bed, a trill of delight coming from Donatello as he did. The moment he sat though, Donnie lunged, grabbing him again and this time dragged him down to the sheets. 

_‘Shit!’_ Raph mentally kicked himself, fearing for half a second that he’d have to fight his feral, hormone-driven mate off of him when Donnie chittered softly from behind his skeletal mask and snuggled into his plastron. For a moment Raph didn’t move, waiting for his brother to pull something or sneak a wayward hand towards his crotch, but he did nothing.

Maybe Donnie had given up on sex? Or even better, maybe he was beginning to understand they were only there to help him! It was a heck of a long shot, but anything was possible, right?

Giving a hopeful smile, he brushed his brother’s hood back, then reached to remove his mask. Donnie, however, flinched as he did, and let out the softest warning growl, freezing him mid-reach.

“Alright fine, sleep with the stupid thing on. Just don’t come crying to me if it ends up permanently imprinted on your face.” Raph muttered, too tired to argue.

Pulling in his brother closer he breathed in his familiar musk. Raphael sighed contently and allowed himself to give in to the awkward snuggle. He had his Donnie in his arms, warm and safe, and the eggs were still well protected, the incubator humming away in the corner. The only thing that could’ve made this moment better, was if his mate was truly himself…

“We’ll get you better, don’t worry.” He promised, nuzzling into his lover the best he could with that friggin’ mask on. “I won’t stop until you are.”

Donatello allowed the hug, didn’t fight or make a sound, simply laid there in his arms. They remained that way, basking in each other’s warmth and listening to the crickets sing from outside until they drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms.

It was sometime later that he stirred, drawn to the waking world by a smell he recognized, one that teased his nostrils and tugged at him to follow it, to find it. It was Donatello and his sweet come-to-me scent that came twice a-

_‘Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!!!’_

It wasn’t ‘awesome time’ yet, he knew that for sure!

Raphael’s eyes snapped open, a wall of black greeting him as he struggled to get upright. But as he shifted against the bed, he found himself unable to move.

His mask had been twisted sideways, though from the smell of things it wasn’t actually his but Donatello’s, and one that he’d warn back when his heat hit. 

He yanked at his wrists, testing them, and found that they’d been tied tight to the bedposts, as had his legs which he tested next. They’d been bent back, his calves strapped tight to his thighs, leaving him open and exposed.

“Damnit…” He mumbled, trying hard to remember how the hell he’d ended up like this.

Last thing he could remember was snuggling with his lover, falling asleep and…and… Sonuvabitch.

So much for just cuddling.

A series of chirps and clicks sounded and he craned his head towards it. 

“Donnie?” He called, a little warily, “Come on Donatello, you had your fun, untie me.” 

Raph didn’t understand one word of ‘turtle-ese’, but if he were to take a guess, the chirp that his wild brother let out sounded suspiciously like a ‘no.’

He nearly jumped out of his shell as fingers traced down his tied up thigh, brushing the area where the rope was digging into his skin.

“Come on, bro.” He tried again, the feather-light touches around his binds sending goosebumps across his flesh. “Untie me, you know we can’t do this.”

A tittering sound filled the air and Donnie’s hand went up, teasing him as it made its way between his legs towards where his member was housed.

Crap…He was going to have to yell for help on this one…Leo was never going to let him hear the end of it, but if he allowed this to continue then he _really_ wasn’t going to hear the end of it…

Deciding to pick the lesser of two evils, he took a deep breath, ready to suck up his pride and call for his bros, 

“LE-“ Was all he managed to get out before something soft crammed in his mouth, cutting him off. He knew what it was immediately from the taste and smell; it was his own mask, rudely stuffed in his mouth like as gag.

He grunted, pushing at the fabric with his tongue and shook his head, attempting to dislodge it while Donnie giggled over him. A single digit trailed down the center front of his plastron making him twitch, while the other brushed up and down, exploring every inch of Raphael’s body in the most alluring way.

The warm, wet sensation of a tongue slid up the side of his neck and he shivered. “Dnnee, cm nnnn.” He grunted through the cloth, but all that earned him was his brother’s delighted churr. 

Deft fingers traced the muscles on his thighs, running over the ropes again and tickling at sensitive parts. Teeth nipped gently at his jawline, following it down his neck to his collarbone. Then nothing.

His nostrils flared, searching for Donatello, when he felt his touch again, brief but firm, pressing down on the slit that hid his cock. He grunted, his lower region beginning to respond and he tensed against the ropes.

Donatello nuzzled into his neck and licked him, painting a wet stripe up his pulse point that sent a shudder up Raphael’s spine. He pulled at the ropes once more as his mate teased his most sensitive parts with that tongue that danced tantalizing circles across his skin. Raph’s teeth clenched around the gag, moans slipping out at every touch as he fought so hard to keep his growing hard-on under control.

His brother churred encouragingly, licking around the outer edges of his slit, and letting out soft chirps that seemed to beg him to drop down and let him play.

Raph inhaled sharply at the feeling of a hand curving around his ass and squeezing before moving on to fondle his tail, competing for his attention with the wet appendage that continued to slide up and down the bulging cartilage of his groin, drawing out muffled moans and light gasps from the larger turtle until Raphael couldn’t fight it any longer.

He bucked on reflex as his cock hit the air and Donnie pounced on it, quickly pumping it to full mast. Running on auto-pilot, Raphael’s hips rocked as much as the binds would allow, his churrs barely heard through the gag, when he felt something soft brush against his cock.

Huffing through the mask between his teeth he waited curiously, feeling as Donatello wrapped something around the base of his penis then tied it tight.

“Dnnee.” He tried to call out again, but all he heard was a low chuckle, and he couldn’t help but shiver. It was the most normal sound Donatello had made since they’d been there, yet it was anything but reassuring. 

Hot breath puffed against the tip of his cock and Raph’s head snapped back, his brother’s tongue trailing up and down the throbbing shaft until Raphael was squirming against the sheets. He bucked and arched as much as he could, desperate to thrust into that torturous, warm mouth, but the ropes kept him still, preventing him from any friction other than the scant amount the tip of Donatello’s tongue would allow. 

A quick swipe just under the head of his dick had him gritting his teeth, his flesh quivering and damn he wanted more! Donnie obviously had other ideas, because just like that he pulled away. Raphael cursed through his gag, his nostrils flaring and he strained his ears to pinpoint where his cock-tease of a mate had gone.

He heard something ‘pop’ open, sounding similar to the cap of a bottle; wasn’t too hard to figure out what that meant.

The room filled with Donnie’s high-pitch churr as slickened fingers pushed up against his ass and then penetrated the tight ring of muscle just under the bound turtle’s tail, slipping carefully inside, in and then out, sliding deeper with every gentle thrust until he was in up to his knuckle. Raphael let out a churr of his own, his body betraying him as Donatello stretched his tight hole. 

A brush against his prostate had Raph groaning, pleasure shooting straight to his groin. It happened a second time and he couldn’t help but thrust desperately at the air, his needy cock bobbing and begging for attention. But Donnie refused to touch him, a fact that Raph was growing painfully aware of.

_‘Come on!’_ He thought, his lower half bucking against his binds as dribbles of his own pre-cum dripped down onto his thigh, _‘Just suck me, touch me. Do something, anything!’_

Donnie’s fingers slid free of his ass and Raphael’s wish was granted. Sorta. 

He felt the hot touch of Donnie’s dick right up against his hole before it slid in, and in seconds he was being pounded into the mattress.

It was hard to think with Donnie fucking him, his dick bouncing off that sweet spot that made him see stars. Raphael moaned loudly, wanting nothing more than for Donnie to just grab him and jerk him off, when a thought crossed his mind.

Was it considered taking advantage if Donnie was the one doing the fucking?

The thought came and went as his cock gave a painful throb, Donnie still slamming away at his prostate with grinding thrusts that made him weak. Hands grabbed Raphael’s hips and Donnie’s pace quickened; plowing into him harder than he thought the nerd was capable of. Raph snapped his head back against the pillows and cried out in bliss, the sounds muffled by the now sopping wet gag still stuffed between his teeth.

Oh, he was getting so close!

Donatello grunted and bent over Raph, thrusting in as deep as he could and stilled. It felt amazing. He could feel him as he came, painting his insides with hot spurts. Finally, it would be his turn!

As Donatello panted and pulled out, Raph waited, his cock still throbbing, eager for some much-needed friction to send him over the edge.

Nothing…

He growled and tugged against the rope. Shell, he was getting tired of this!

_‘Oh come on!’_ If this was some kind of payback for rejecting him all those times before, then Donnie was one twisted, feral bastard! 

Finally, he heard something, his impatience turning into a grateful sigh as he made out the sounds of footfalls coming towards him; Donatello was either going to release him or allow him release, at this point, he didn’t care; he’d be happy with either one!   
The ropes creaked as he jumped with a startled yelp as something thin and stiff smacked against his thigh.

It came again, stinging against tail which he quickly snapped up protectively against his shell. There was no mercy as the sharp sting slapped against his ass, then stung across his hip. It cracked against his tail again before lashing out at his inner thigh. He never knew where his mate was going to strike next; his arms his calves…

It slapped his plastron dangerously close to his cock, leaving a sting in its wake and all Raphael could do was arch against the sheets and groan. The blood was pounding in his ears so loud he couldn’t hear where Donatello was to determine when the next strike would hit.

It was nerve-racking, and weirdly exciting somehow; for some reason, as much as the whips stung they were also starting to turn him on, each crack against his skin sending a pulse straight into his painfully swollen cock.

The whip came again, cracking against his thighs and when it pulled away Raphael groaned in anticipation, tugging against his binds to the point he knew they’d leave marks that wouldn’t be fading anytime soon. But he didn’t care; all his senses felt like they were on fire as he waited for the next lash against his abused flesh. 

Instead, he felt a gentle kiss touch the angry welts along this skin.

Donnie let out a churr that vibrated against him, his tongue apologetically lapping along the hot stings to soothe the pain away.

Raph’s head was swimming, the scent of Donnie’s sweet musk and sudden one-eighty from kinky and rough to tender and caring was driving him insane. He wanted to cum so badly, his cock hurting with every pulse of pleasure that his crazy mate was causing. Drool was sliding down his cheek through the gag, and the air was filled with the scent of sex so thick that he was amazed it hadn’t reached Leo or Mikey and alerted them to what was happening.

Donatello alternated between soft kisses and gentle caresses, every now and then applying a little extra pressure to massage away some of the tension in muscles stiffened from straining against the binds for however long he’d been tied up. 

It all felt so good Raph couldn’t help but relax. Shell, if it weren’t for his hard-on still standing strong and crying out for attention, he’d probably be able to fall asleep like this…

Or at least he would have if he hadn’t felt teeth connect with his inner thigh! 

He twitched and grunted in surprise, Donnie’s teeth biting down again on the sensitive flesh with a grin that he could feel against his skin. His cock quivered droplets of pre-cum sliding down its sides at an alarming rate. Shell, stop the ride and let him get _off_ already!!!

Donatello pulled away and Raph felt the bed dip, his brother crawling over him before straddling his plastron. He held his breath in anticipation as he felt Donnie finally lower himself down, allowing Raph’s member to slide into that tight, hot, perfect hole. He grunted, choking back a sob of relief, he needed to cum now and he didn’t care _how_ or where he did it!

His brother tittered and chirped above him but didn’t move, just sat there, his tail wrapping around Raphael’s with a shiver. Beyond the point of feeling any shame, Raph let out a needy whine and tried to move, tried to gain any kind of friction, something!

“Eeez!” He begged through his gag, _‘Come on Donnie, please!’_ He jerked his hips upwards, desperate to convey his need and convince his brother to move, when Donnie let out a pleased sounding churr and finally did just that.

Raph bucked up into his brother, Donnie coming down against each thrust with equal enthusiasm. He could feel the pressure building, but that was all it did. Shit, he was so fucking close to busting a nut it was killing him, why the hell couldn’t he get there?!

He cried out in frustration, his cock was throbbing so hard now that it actually hurt, and inwardly he swore to any deity, spirit, or whatever the fuck might be watching over two mutants screwing each other’s brains out, that if his dick didn’t fall off he would never refuse his mate sex again!

Feeling Donnie lean against his plastron, he thought for sure his lover was about to remove the gag and kiss him, but instead, the taller turtle nuzzled into his neck and churred. A hand slid down between their bodies and pulled at the object constricting his penis. The moment it pulled loose it was like the floodgates were open, a tidal wave slamming into him so hard he saw stars as he arched against the ropes deep into his brother’s ass.

As he came, jaws clamped around his throat and bit down hard enough to cut off his air supply. It was the most terrifying and erotic thing Raphael had ever experienced as his body shuddered violently as he came.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Now they’ll both know you’re _mine._ ” Growled Donatello, tightening his bite around Raphael’s throat to emphasize his point. 

Raph, still arching and shaking through his orgasm, made an unintelligible sound, and when Donnie released his hold, licking at the droplets of blood that had slid down emerald skin, Raphael gasped through the gag beneath him, his chest heaving. 

“And as for you,” whispered Donnie between licks of his mate’s new wound, “I don’t ever want to hear you tell me ‘no’ and then go fuck our brothers again. Got it?”

With a grin, Donnie pulled the soggy mask from between his mate’s teeth and gently wiped away the drool that had slid down his cheeks and chin.

Raph twitched, still recovering from his climax and barely moved as Donnie began to untie him.

There were bruises, welts, bite marks and scratches all over every inch of his bigger brother, and shell did he look good that way.

Next up…Michelangelo~ 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a few hours later before Raphael mustered up the strength to stumble out of the bedroom and make his way down the steps. 

“That you, Raph?” He heard Leo call up to him as he clung to the railing for support, but he didn’t answer, no, he was beyond answering…

Relieved that he made it to the bottom of the steps without falling on his face, Raphael staggered into the Livingroom and flopped into one of the many armchairs around the fireplace.

The sound of Leo choking wasn’t hard to miss, nor the sound of Mikey spitting out whatever he was drinking.

“Seriously, Raph?! We talked about this!” He heard Leo snap, and the eldest appeared before his chair, looking anything but pleased. “We literally _just_ talked about this!”

“Woah.” Mikey peered at him from over the top of the armchair where Raph had plopped and refused to move. “Was it as good as it looks like it was?” He asked, and all Raph could do was nod in response.

Yeah, yeah it was as good as it looked like it was. Shit he hadn’t even seen himself, just felt the welts and stinging marks left by his brother. Pressing against even one had his head swimming all over again.

Leo’s eyes narrowed indignantly at him, his fists clenching like he was contemplating striking. “Raph.” He hissed, “How could you?!”

It was difficult to find the will to move, he was way too tired, all he could manage was to turn his head and stare at Leonardo without a single fuck in the world.

“Didn’t exactly have much of a choice…. My hands were _literally_ tied.” He said breathlessly, and Leo’s stern glare quickly shifted into wide-eyed shock, “Hard to say ‘no’ when you’re gagging on your own mask…”

He leaned back into the seat and let his eyes fall closed, still completely spent. “Shit…” He murmured. His entire lower half ached every time he made the slightest movement; even more unsettling was the realization that he _liked_ it. Damn, he was more messed up than Donnie….

“Guys, I love you, but that was the best sex I’ve ever had. I think I need a beer.”


	3. The real ch. 68

Bound, gagged, whipped, bitten and fucked until he couldn’t walk straight…

Shell, Mikey wished he could’ve been there just to watch. It sounded hot as shell! Especially when Raph went into detail about the dried pond reeds he found on the bed after Donnie let him go. Just picturing the tough turtle getting whipped with those like a bad boy who needed to be punished was drool-worthy stuff right there! Using one of the tasseled curtain ties from the window as a cock-ring was just extra frosting on an already sexy cake. 

His bro was most definitely still a genius. 

Even the gapped tooth marks on Raphael were something he could fantasize about; the crescent rings still visible two days later, especially the one on his throat. Man had Donnie gotten him good! So good that April was worried it might scar a little~ lucky…  
Michelangelo pouted, his toes digging into the sand as he studied the lake’s surface, checking for any signs that his lanky brother was returning up for air.

He’d gone under about ten minutes ago to collect his meals like he always did. Sometimes he’d bring up clams, other times it’d be the small lobster looking thingies, and a lot of the time it’d be fish of some kind. Pickles loved when he came up with fish. In fact, so did Mikey! He loved the treats Donnie brought to the surface. Loved to watch him clean his catch, cook it, and then when Donatello was feeling generous, he loved trying whatever he’d give him!

Letting out a sigh Mikey flopped back onto the sand, kicking at a hunk of rotten wood that had washed ashore. “Why couldn’t Donnie’ve recorded it or something?”

A shadow loomed over him and a wide green mouth appeared, a sticky tongue lolling out its side as it panted.

“Hi Pickles.” Said Mikey, “Did you know about Donnie’s plan to screw Raph’s brains out and not tell me? I could’ve used my super awesome ninja stealth to watch from the window. Why didn’t you tip me off?”

The frog-dog tilted his head, his fuzzy ears pricking as though truly contemplating Mikey’s question.

“Seriously dude, help a turtle out next time!”

Pickles continued to pant, his wide lips pulled into a froggy smile, when he paused, his ears twitching in alertness and his head snapped up.

Recognizing that as a cue for Donnie returning to shore, Mikey whipped upright and searched for the tell-tale ripples that would give away where his brother would emerge.

Just under the water near the beach, he found Donatello, a green blur that slowly came up and barely made a sound as his head broke the surface.

“Hey, D!” Mikey called out, waving to catch his brother’s attention. “What did you find this time? Any more of those rainbow fish that taste so good? Or maybe a lake reed~” He added a waggle of his eyeridges that he hoped looked suggestive. “You know what I mean~?” 

He watched as the taller turtle waded through the water in his spirit quest gear, minus the creepy mask. He held a short spear in one hand and a handmade net in the other, and Mikey could just make out something wriggling inside, a spiny looking fish or two that were very much still alive.

The moment Pickles saw him, the big goofball hopped to the water’s edge and began to bark, throwing his webbed paws into the water with his tail wagging in the air.

Donnie was unamused by Pickles’ display and quickly clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head and attempting to move around him to get to shore. Pickles however kept leaping in his way, eagerly bouncing back and forth from foot to foot in anticipation of a treat. 

Mikey giggled, watching as Donnie totally lost his cool, baring his teeth and hissing which only got pickles even more worked up until finally the prog stopped bouncing, opened his mouth, and shot his tongue at Donnie, snatching the bag and his catch and then ripped it away.

Donnie grabbed it, attempting to hang on, when Pickles used his tongue like a whip and sent the hooded turtle splashing back into the water.

Mikey snorted and laughed, pointing at Donnie as he floundered and splashed. Pickles of course took off, the bag swinging in the air still latched to his tongue as he ran with his prize.

Donatello was clicking and growling, small hisses escaping him that were probably some feral turtle version of swear-words. 

“He got you!” Mikey laughed, “Aw, man good boy Pickles, you awesome frog-dog!”

As he was laughing a wave of water suddenly crashed down atop his head. The cold made him splutter and blink, looking in the direction it had come.

Donnie was staring at him, correction, _glaring_ at him in a way that could only be interpreted in one possible way- the Purple hooded turtle was challenging Mikey; the water splashing, throwing, hosing, you-name-it champion, to a duel. 

He grinned as Donnie growled and crouched low into the water, his hands ready.

“Oh, it’s _on!_ ” Michelangelo’s smile widened and in seconds he bolted to his feet.

Quick as a flash he dove into the water, the resulting splash should have completely drenched his bro, but Donnie dodged it like it was nothing. Had he been practicing?

Slipping through the shallows like a fish Donnie hooked the water with his claws and flung it in the air. Mikey pushed himself out to deeper water to avoid it and kicked out a wave, splashing Donatello straight in the face. “Ha!” He laughed, “Got ya!” Only to splutter and cough as a wave of water came wooshing up into his gloating mouth.

As a turtle from the sewers, he’d tasted worse, but this was a matter of principle!

Spitting out the pond water, he rotated his upper body to swipe a retaliatory splash at the nerd-gone-wild, but Donnie was still too quick, sloshing and kicking up wave after wave as he moved deeper into the lake.

It. Was. ON!

Mikey dove, swimming after Donnie, ready to show that slippery turtle who the true king of water-sports was! Grinning like a fool he rushed the surface, using both of his arms to toss a tidal wave of water at his opponent, and this time it was a direct hit!

Donnie spat and wiped the wet from his brow, smirking through the droplets that slid down his cheeks, and then dove, no doubt looking to do a sneak attack like he did to the fish he hunted. No way Mikey was getting caught like them!

Taking a deep breath, Mikey dove after him. He couldn’t splash him if he was under the water too! Only…once he was under, he couldn’t see him anymore.

Yeah it was murky and stuff, but he’d always been able to see under the water pretty well before… It was like Donatello had just disappeared.

He twisted, searching around him for any sign of his bro when something brushed against his ankle. He kicked it away, figuring it was a piece of lake weed, when whatever it was tightened.

He had enough time to glance down and notice what looked like rope wrapped around his foot when it gave a violent jerk and ripped him backward through the water.

_‘Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!’_ He flailed his arms, trying to form some kind of resistance as he was pulled towards the lake floor. He must’ve triggered one of Donnie’s food traps!

He passed some curious fish as he was dragged to the bottom, tall weeds and broken bits of tree coming into view. The rope itself appeared to be dragging him towards two large rocks. That was ok, no need to panic, he’d just cut himself loose when he reached the end! 

He stuck a hand in his belt, searching for a kunai or one of his shuriken...Only to come up with nothing.

What was that Leo was saying about always being prepared? 

_‘Oops…’_

The water swirled with mud and muck as he hit the bottom, his foot wedging between the two rocks the rope had pulled him to. Well, he’d finally stopped so that was a good thing he guessed. Maybe he’d be able to wiggle his foot free or cut the snare with a broken clam shell? Were there even shells on the bottom of the lake or were they all just on the shore?

He was just about to bend over and figure out how to free himself, when something whooshed past him in the water. Mikey perked up, and this time when he looked around he found Donatello in plain sight.

_‘Good timing!’_ He waved his brother over, instantly hiding his relief with his best imitation of Leonardo’s I-am-unhappy-and-about-to-give-a-long-and-super-serious-lecture-about-what-you-did-wrong-look. 

_‘Dude, you left a trap in the water! That’s totally not safe! What if Bigfoot or her husband got caught in it!? They have a kid now! That’s just not ok…’_ Dr. Pranken-stein rule 34; water safety is no joke!

Donnie stopped a little bit away from him, tilting his head in the water before swimming up and circled him seemingly pondering the best course of releasing him. At least, that’s what he hoped Donnie was doing…

Mikey vaguely remembered Casey saying something about some turtles in the wild being cannibals, but he was pretty sure he’d only been teasing.

Mostly sure.

Maaaaaybe he should start looking for that clam shell… Just to save Donnie the trouble, of course.

Suddenly the feral turtle swam at him, grabbing him by the edges of his shell and roughly bent him over. Rope swished through the water out of nowhere right as Mikey’s arms were wrenched back. He put up a struggle, but everything seemed to move around him so quickly, and in seconds his rump was sticking upwards while his face was smushed into the mud and fish yuck.

_‘Dude! Not cool!’_ He tried to kick, but his arms were yanked criss-cross behind his knees, forcing him to bend even further into himself like a folding chair until the rope was fastened tight, preventing him from moving. 

His brothers often scolded him for letting his imagination get the best of him, which was why Mikey was now trying his best to block out the memories of Donatello prying his claws between the seams of clam shells before violently ripping them open and slurping out the insides like Miso soup.

He was almost successful in doing so, until he felt Donatello press against his shell. He paused in his struggles, looking back at the taller turtle now leaning over him. Donnie’s eyes were gleaming, a hungry grin stretched across his face.  
Mikey couldn’t help it; he gulped… 

When Donatello leaned down to Mikey’s neck and nuzzled into him. 

The shell was he doing? 

_‘Dude, either eat me or cuddle me, make up your mind- wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! Cuddle! Cuddle! Please be cuddle!!!’_

Donatello leaned up and pressed his hips against his ass, grinding lightly up against him, and the youngest nearly lost his air.

_‘Holy Shell,’_ Michelangelo’s eyes widened in realization, _‘It’s feral Donnie sex! YES!’_

Never before had his tail snapped up so fast, revealing his puckered entrance and giving his bro full and total access to do whatever the shell he wanted! This was going to be so awesome!

Donatello grabbed his ass and squeezed, seemingly pleased. There was no foreplay as Mikey felt a finger brush his entrance, pressing gently against his opening. He took his time, a fact that Mikey was grateful for; he’d learned a long time ago during some personal experimentation in the bathtub that water made for lousy lubrication.

As his bro pushed his way inside it stung, but not so much that it was painful, it was just more of a burn than what he was used to. Even if it did hurt he wasn’t sure Donnie would be able to understand. Shell, what would he even be able to do? Wag his tail at him to stop?

A second finger slowly worked into his ass, those claws surprisingly gentle as they probed and scissored his insides, careful to avoid actually scratching him. In, out, stretch and in and man it felt good~ 

Being bound, bent over and forced to obey was hot as shell! If only they weren’t underwater, then they could spend all day like this for all he cared. Unfortunately, even as turtles, they had to come up for air sooner than later, which meant they needed to pick up the pace.

Drowning did _not_ sound sexy at all.

He tried to shift and rock those fingers in deeper but Donnie stopped him, shoving him down with his free hand and his face was forced into the mud, again! Gross.

He grunted indignantly, tail wriggling with Donnie’s fingers still deep inside, twisting, turning…

Stars popped before Michelangelo’s eyes when those fingers curled, brushing against the sweet bundle of nerves that brought his cock to life every time. Donnie hit it again, stroking it until Mikey was twitching beneath him and struggling not to churr. His cock tumbled free of its prison straight into the cool water, but it was ignored it.

Instead of touching him, the wild turtle pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up with Mikey’s hole.

Painfully slow Donatello rubbed the head of his dick against the tight ring of muscles, circling it as though considering if he was actually going to fuck him or not. It was torture!

“C’m nnn!” Mikey groaned, a few precious air bubbles escaping him. He wiggled his trembling tail and tried to rock back, but Donnie just kept him still, his face pressed against what he really hoped was just dirt and algae, with no choice but to wait his bro out.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Donatello pushed in, past the tight ring and slid deep inside him. It was a tight fit without lube, a fresh sting greeting the intrusion, but it wasn’t bad. Actually, it felt kinda…nice~

Donnie’s hips slapped against his without warning, slamming straight into his prostate sending pleasure tingling throughout him. He fought back a churr as his brother thrust again, one hand still on his shell, keeping him still while the other had hold of his hip, pumping into him in a steadily harder pace until he was being slammed into the lake floor.

_‘This is ok, right?’_ -If being plowed into a pleasure filled frenzy wasn’t the ideal time to determine right from wrong, well, it wasn’t like there was much Mikey could do about it.

_‘I mean, it’s kinda hard to take advantage of Donnie when I’m the one getting screwed…so it’s gotta be ok…right?’_

His cock throbbed, desperate to be touched but with his thighs so tightly bound to his plastron he couldn’t gain any wiggle room to move or even try to grind it up against anything. He writhed against his binds, trying to push against Donnie for leverage, him still but still nothing touched him. His head was beginning to feel light, every stroke of his brother’s cock against his soft walls sending a pulse straight to his crotch. 

Oooh shell, it was so intense he never wanted it to stop, if only he didn’t need to breathe!

Donatello gave a few more hard thrusts, driving deeper into Mikey’s ass than he had before, then shuddered and stilled. Mikey felt him cum inside him, pulsing hot load after load into his stretched hole until he was empty.

Waiting to be touched was as agonizing! But as he felt Donnie slip free from him, no hand wrapped around to give him a finishing jerk-off. 

_‘Come on dude.’_ He thought as his vision beginning to blur some, _‘Before I pass out would be nice!’_

His cock remained untouched, and instead of giving Mikey the release he was craving, Donatello reached down to his arms and began to fumble with the rope that kept him still. A few seconds later and the binds had been loosened just enough to allow him to unfold and stretch. 

Donnie didn’t even give him a chance to attempt to swim, instead Mikey felt his brother’s claws scrape against his shell as he grabbed hold and began to drag him towards the surface. 

He closed his eyes and waited, his legs still numb and arms still bound. What else could he do other than hang on for the ride?

It wasn’t until he felt warm air hit him square in the face that he dared take a breath, allowing that delicious oxygen to flood his burning lungs. He heaved and gasped as he was tugged through the water, his bro pulling him until his feet touched solid ground.

Donnie dragged him up onto the shore, plopping him down on his carapace in the sand. Mikey didn’t even bother to move, his legs and arms tingling with the pins and needles sensation he often got when his butt fell asleep after sitting too long during meditation lessons. 

But that was cool, moving was overrated anyway. All he wanted to do right now was lie in the sun and focus on the sweet sensation of breathing and hope that ‘little Mikey’ didn’t get sunburnt.

As he lay there his bro loomed over him, his tail flicking. That total tease… When Donnie stepped over him and straddled his hips with his shell to him. That sweet olive green tail flicked again, revealing his own wet and ready hole, then took his time lowering that olive green rump downwards...

Mikey’s eyes went wide, watching as his brother ever so slowly impaled himself on his dick, the fleshy light green slowly disappearing into Donnie’s warm tight hole. 

“Oh man, that is so hot.” He groaned, unable to help but buck a little as his brother began to move.

So…was this considered taking advantage of him yet? Even though Donnie was the one who, well, was screwing himself reverse cowgi- No wait! Reverse cow- _turtle_ style!? Yeah~ That’s it, he was doing him reverse cow-turtle style like a pro~

Olive hands grabbed onto light green legs for balance and the feral turtle began to bounce harder, making Michelangelo’s hard member vanishing in and out of Donatello’s ass. Mikey had never seen the circus, but he was pretty sure the sight in front of him was the best show on Earth, no contest!

His head snapped back into the sand, his churrs ringing through the air. Let his brothers hear him, let them see! Shell, that would be even hotter~ 

Donnie’s churrs trilled with his; that sweet come-fuck-me sound he always made putting a fire in Mikey’s belly.

He groaned and thrust up the best he could, meeting his brother’s pounding pace despite the numbness in his still bound arms and dead-weight legs. It felt so gooood~

His toes curled, his stomach tightened, and he came with a long, loud groan, shooting up into his brother with short little thrusts. He felt his feral brother’s warm walls clamp around his cock and he moaned even louder, Donnie effectively milking him until there was nothing left.

“D, you’re awesome!” He gasped when he was done, flopping back into the sand and panting as if he’d been held under water all over again.

Michelangelo came to a moral conclusion; even if Donnie hadn’t been the ‘top’, he’d technically been ON top of _him_ , so he was going to count this in the not-taking-advantage-of zone. Which meant he could sleep tonight with a clear conscious! Yup, that was totally legit. _‘How mad could Leo get, anyway?’_

He glanced up when he felt Donnie move, that sweet little tail swishing aside to reveal an encore performance; him sliding up off of his cock with a delicious ‘pop’ and a few sticky drops of spooge dripping free. 

“Ooh yeah, that’s nice.” Murmured Mikey in appreciation, “When you’re better, remind me to ask for lessons.”

His bro turned to face him and plopped down atop his plastron, snuggling into him with a soft little chirp. It was so warm in the afternoon sun, so totally time for a nap~

Seeming to have the same idea, Donatello chirped and clicked softly again, nuzzling into his neck. His lips pressed gently against his skin, gentle licks trailing up to Mikey’s chin. He thought that’d be all; that they’d cuddle into one another and bask on the sand, when Donnie began to move down.

Tender kisses and soft licks trailed down Mikey’s body, gently tickling every tender part he could reach. He was headed for the orange banded turtle’s still softened cock when Mikey realized what he was up to. 

“Woah, woah, hit the brakes!” He tried to wiggle free from under his brother’s weight, “Things are still a little too sensitive down there, bro. Why don’t you find another bone to chew on, huh?”

Donnie clicked and growled, flashing his gapped teeth at him.

Wow. Rude, much?

“Dude, it’s not ready yet!” He snapped back, “You gotta wait!”

Donnie clicked again and nuzzled into Mikey’s plastron, seemingly understanding…Hopefully understanding…

When teeth gently nipped at his tail. 

Mikey yelped and jumped. “That’s not what I meant!”

Donnie nipped again, his teeth lightly grazing up and down the trembling tail.

“Cannibal.” Mikey grunted, the tip of Donnie’s tongue reached out, swiping the head of his dick then brought his mouth down and sucked at his overly stimulated tip.

The back of his head dug into the sand as he gasped, his legs trembling. Donnie gave him one more good suck before letting go, kissing his way down Mikey’s twitching member to his thighs. Teeth snapped around his flesh, harder than his last few bites and Mikey arched, finding his body oddly responsive. 

Donatello bit him again and again, marking each thigh then calf. 

He was on fire!

He tensed and tugged at his bound arms, moaning as Donnie returned to nibbling at the tip of his tail, licking and sucking at the sensitive appendage. His cock was twitching back to life and Donnie was definitely noticing. He’d tickle it, brushing the tip of his finger against it and churr. He swiped his tongue up the side while he teased his tail, chirping and cooing softly against his skin.

He writhed, every inch of him twitching as Donatello bit his shoulder and sank his teeth into his neck. His cock was standing tall once more, throbbing with every sharp nip and gentle lick. 

_‘Oh yeah, just a little more~’_

Mikey was panting, arching, tossing his head back and forth against the sand, when he felt Donnie move.

The taller turtle crawled up him with a smile and straddled his face. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he wanted as his rock hard cock rubbed past Mikey’s check. Apparently he’d enjoyed it as much as Mikey had!

Without question Michelangelo opened his mouth allowing Donnie to thrust inside.

Once more Mikey was holding his breath, churring as his brother fucked his throat. The musky taste was almost as wild as his brother, the scent of arousal between thrusts that cut off his airway made his head light. He could feel the head of Donnie’s cock bouncing off the back of his throat, taste the pre-cum that dribbled onto his tongue, and feel every pulse of pleasure throb through his bro as he used him. It, was, amazing! 

Donnie thrust harder, careful not to hurt him, pushing his cock in deeper and deeper until he grunted, sending his payload straight down the smaller turtle’s throat.

Having quite the experience in this department Mikey knew exactly what to do. He slackened his jaw and swallowed rapidly, sucking every bit of cum from his bro that he had to offer. 

Donatello hummed happily as he got off for a second time, visibly content as he watched Mikey slurp him down. Once he’d finished, he removed himself, shifting just enough to flop down beside Mikey in the sand. 

The younger turtle waited, his cock still out and needy, waiting to be touched, but all Donnie did was snuggle up into Mikey’s side and closed his eyes.

“Uh, Donnie? You forgetting something?” Called Mikey, shifting a little, but Donnie just chirped at him and continued to lie there peacefully without a care in the world.

“Dude!” Mikey snapped when it was clear his brother had no intent on moving, “I’ve got a serious problem here, how ‘bout giving me a _hand?_ Something!”

He whimpered, thrusting his hips to emphasize his need. Donnie didn’t seem interested, in fact he yawned. The turtle actually yawned! That was just harsh!

“Please.” Mikey whimpered, wiggling in the sand, “I’m so close D, don’t leave me hanging! I’m begging you, bro!”

Donatello opened a sleepy eye and glanced at him, lazily looking him up then down before giving out a light huff of annoyance at being robbed of his beauty sleep. He must have been feeling generous though, because he lifted one of those long lovely legs and draped it along Mikey’s plastron. He teased him a little, rubbing it up and down, flexing those perfect calves and olive green thighs. 

When Donnie lifted his foot and gave a single stroke of his big toe against Mikey’s cock from base to tip, Mikey gritted his teeth. “Yesssssssss~” 

His orgasm hit him by surprise, the simple act sending him over the edge. He came hard, spurting out a load of clear jizz he didn’t think he had left in him until he was shooting dry. 

“Oooh, wild Donnie…” Mikey groaned through the aftershocks, his body twitching and so sensitive he was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive another round and equally sure he wouldn’t care.

“Where’ve you been all my life, bro~?”

Donatello however, looked less than thrilled. His lips had turned up into a scowl as he inspected his foot. One glance told him why; it was covered in sticky nut-butter.

Mikey watched him for a second, making sure of what he was seeing. Yup, Donnie was really upset about a little jizz on his toes.

“Ha!” He panted, trying his best not to giggle, “You seriously grossed out by a little spunk on your foot?” 

Donnie chirped and growled, getting up to hop on one foot over to the lake’s edge. 

“I hate to break it to you, bro, but we just had sex in the lake that fish use as a toilet. That totally trumps a tiny bit pearl jam on your toes.”

Donatello huffed at him as he washed the mess off, looking anything but amused. In those few moments Mikey wiggled, trying to move, but his legs refused to cooperate. He was totally boneless…

“Donnieeee” Called Mikey again, “Can you be a good turtle bro and carry me home?”

Donatello clicked out something Mikey was sure Raph would be proud of, but he persisted nonetheless. 

“I can’t move, bro, I’m numb from the neck down. You sexed the feeling right out of me!” He whimpered and pouted out his lower lip in a way he knew none of his brothers could resist… Most of the time, anyway. 

Eyes rolling, Donnie walked over to him, tucked his spent member back inside his shell, and flipped him face first into the sand.

Eyes wide Mikey spluttered out sand and tried to lift his head, only to yelp as Donatello lifted him with ease off the ground and then tossed him over his shoulder.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Woah!” He heard Mikey gasp, “You’ve gotten ripped dude! I should try this wild thing; it’s got some serious perks; more muscles, crazy kinky sex, and did I mention muscles? Your legs are looking luscious, like, more than usual ~”

Donatello wasn’t sure what surprised him more; the fact that Michelangelo actually knew the word ‘luscious’ or that he thought he could rough it out in the wild by himself when going on a five day family spirit quest had pushed his limits.

“I don’t think so, you wouldn’t last more than a week without your precious cartoons.”

He couldn’t see his brother but he could certainly hear the raspberry he blew. Donnie chuckled, a proud smile on his face as he glanced at the gap toothed red bite marks that were decorating every inch of his little brother. 

“Oh boy is Leo going to be mad…” Murmured Mikey, “You should’ve seen the look he gave Raph when you pounced him!”

Donnie cocked an eyeridge, listening intently. 

“I guess we didn’t wash off good enough. That’s probably why you’ve been so horny lately, huh? That’s what Leo said would happen if we didn’t clean up, anyway.”

“Oh really?” Murmured Donatello, his grip tightening around his brother’s waist.

“Not that I mind, ‘cuz that was super awesome, bro! We should do it again sometime ~ I don’t know what’s gotten into you and Leo all of a sudden. It must be something in the air, April said that can happen. One second Leo’s all _let Raph be moody,_ the next he’s like, _lets trick him into sex, just wash our scents off, Donnie will never notice._ Shell am I glad you noticed though, you’ve got some serious kink in you!”

Donatello nearly dropped him.

“ _Excuse_ me?” He hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits, “You mean to tell me that back-stabbing ménage à trois was all Leo’s idea?!”

“Or not, jeez.” Mumbled Mikey, “Chill.”

Oh, he’d _chill_ alight…

He reached over and snapped his teeth around his brother’s ass cheek, biting it until he tasted blood.

“Ah, dude!! No cannibalism! Your bros are not food! Bad turtle, bad!”

Ignoring the freckled turtle’s theatrics, Donatello lapped at the fresh wound, growling softly under his breath as he contemplated his eldest brother’s betrayal. “Just you wait, Leonardo…Just. You. Wait…”

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Mikey sighed in pure bliss as he was flopped against the side of the house. He could barely stand, his arms and legs jello from being screwed stupid, and barely flinched as Donatello brandished his claws and used them to release his arms.

They tingled even more as feeling rushed back to them but shell if he cared. He was on cloud nine! Whatever that meant! His butt cheek had a pulse, completely covered in bites and scratches, his body had been used in every sense of the word and he felt amazing!

He attempted to use one of his arms by simply reaching for the door handle, but it didn’t work. He got about as far as lifting his hand before he began to teeter sideways and Donnie had to catch him and prop him back up.

The feral turtle clicked and tittered at him as he opened the door, helping Mikey hobble into the doorframe. 

“Mikey!?”

The concerned sound of Leonardo made both their heads snap up in time to see their leader in blue rushing towards them. Raphael, drawn by his panicked voice came bolting around the corner.

Donatello growled and gaped his mouth at them, a violent hiss escaping before he let go and shot back, clawing his way up the side of the house to the roof like a spider-turtle, pulling his little disappearing act for the billionth time.

Mikey wobbled in place for a second when his legs gave out and he slumped ungracefully onto the floor.

“Aw, dude~” He groaned as Leo reached him, gently checking him over as he helped lift him from the ground. “Feral Donnie sex is the best thing in the world next to pizza.”

“Yeah, he’s fine…” Mumbled Raph, pushing past them to peer outside, less than impressed with Mikey’s ordeal and more interested in checking for signs of his wild mate.

Leonardo went over the bites one by one, sniffing lightly every now and then as though to confirm that they had, in fact, had sex, as if there could be any doubt. He trailed the bruises on Mikey’s arms and then the marks around his thighs. Mikey couldn’t help but smile; Leo was so cute when he was being all possessive-grr-he’s-mine~

“Oh yeah!” said Mikey, perking up a little despite his numb and floppy state, “And I’m officially apart of the bite club now, bro’s; check out my mark! I’m totally property of wild Donatello ~”

“What? Where?!” Snapped Leo, a little growl behind the words as he searched. Raphael came back in and quickly noticed what Mikey had meant.

“Right on my butt.” Said Mikey proudly, wiggling his tail. 

Leo stopped and inspected the angry welt the best he could from the angle though it wasn’t hard to tell, the dude wasn’t pleased. 

Unable to help but tease Mikey wiggled his eyeridges at him. “And now you get to look at it every time we do the do.”

Raphael let out a snort while Leo sighed as if he was so done with all of them. “Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He grabbed Mikey’s arm and pulled him up onto his shoulder, helping him stand. They made their way towards the stairs, when Mikey had yet another thought.

“Hey, you know what?” He asked, and Leo glanced at him, “You know what this means right?” When Leonardo did nothing but shake his head and continue up the steps, Mikey smirked. “You’re totally next on his sex list bro. Feral Donnie’s gonna get you~”


	4. The real Ch. 69 of Unravled

Jealous? Of course, he wasn’t jealous. Leonardo was anything BUT jealous. Maybe a little perturbed at having to stare at that gaped tooth mark on Michelangelo’s butt from now on, but he wasn’t jealous, that would’ve been childish. 

If anything, he was concerned...Concerned about Donnie and just how far he’d take this new obsession with dominating them…

Ok _fine_ , and maybe he was just a teeny tiny bit jealous of how much praise Mikey and Raph were giving Donatello… It was just- come on! It couldn’t have been THAT good…Even though Mikey couldn’t walk after…and neither could Raph...

Geez, he was going to have to up his game.

Then there was his other concern…How long would he be able to keep himself out of Donatello’s reach? As much as Leo didn’t want to admit it, Mikey was more than likely right; the eldest was the last turtle on their wild brother’s figurative list.

It had been a week since Donnie had jumped Michelangelo, and in that week Leo had done quite well in remaining out of Donatello’s clutches. He had a set of rules that he’d put together that had helped ensure he avoided any sexual ambush;

One: Never let Donnie close, no matter how desperate he may seem for snuggles.

Two: Never be caught out alone.

Three: Never be tempted into a game no matter how playful Donatello may seem.

And finally- Never drop your guard, even when asleep.

He was a ninja, trained by a Master to always expect the unexpected. Donnie was too, once, but his mind was more primitive right now, and that meant Leonardo had the upper hand. 

He just needed to keep his mind focused and stay alert-

“DUDE, it’s gone!!!”

Leo nearly jumped out of his shell, his meditation apparently over…

Letting out a huff he turned to find Mikey, crawling on his hands and knees around the couch by the TV.

“No, no NO! It can’t be! It was just here this morning! My precious!!” 

Leonardo cringed and pinched the bridge between his eyes, his little lover’s dramatic cries, reminiscent of the warped half-man Sneakle, making his ears hurt. 

The remote must have been misplaced again.

“Did you try looking between the cushions?” Asked Leo, “Or inside the fridge? Maybe even the freezer? Last time when you lost it at home, Ice cream kitty had it.” 

Throwing his arms in the air, Mikey flopped himself against the carpet with a pathetic wail. “It’s gone! Gone forever!”

The youngest always got like this when the remote was missing, and no matter what any of them did, the orange banded turtle would remain in a depressed state until it was found. Or he’d rip the lair apart imitating the creepy little half-man from that movie with the wizard and the elves, leaving a complete mess in his wake.

It was doubtful that the Farmhouse could handle a full blown Mikey-tantrum, and it was equally doubtful that April would continue to be so forgiving if they continued to test just how much abuse her childhood home could take- He was pretty sure her father would have a stroke if he ever saw what Donnie did to the yard… 

Leo sighed in resignation, mentally steeling himself to aid the youngest in search for the TV clicker before things got too out of hand when he heard Raphael call down from Donnie’s room.

“Hey, Leo! It’s getting cold up here, put more wood on the fire would ya? I don’t want the incubator to work harder than it has to. If it breaks I don’t think Donnie can fix it.”

Nodding to himself, Leo called, “Good idea!” and was just about to get up and do so when Michelangelo moaned from the floor.

“There’s no more wood…”

Leo blinked and checked the fire place just to be sure.

“Donnie stole it all.” His brother continued as Leonardo confirmed that the wood was indeed gone from the basket where a few logs were usually kept. “And he took the wood from the pile outside too. Looked like he was trying to build something for Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D..”

Leo groaned. _‘Great, just GREAT. Things weren’t hard enough…’_

Seeing no way around it, Leo got to his feet. “Come on, Mikey,” he called, “I’ll need your help.”

“But-!” 

“We’ll find the remote _after_.” Leo promised, and a pitiful whine answered him. He turned back to his brother still on the floor and crossed his arms. “Come on Mikey, let’s go. I mean it.”

“Uggnnn…The precious is missing. The precious must be found!”

Having had about enough of his young lover’s dramatics, Leo walked over around the couch and grabbed him by the ankle.

“Nnnooo! My precious, my preciousssss!” Mikey hissed, but didn’t try resist as Leo dragged him through the house, still imitating that boney creature from _‘The King Of Rings’_.

Thankfully once outside and past the trees that grabbed at anything that moved, Mikey became himself again.

It was pretty typical. Just distract him a little bit, change the scenery and the melodramatic calls for his precious TV remote would subside, at least until he went looking for it again. Hopefully by then Raph would’ve found it and spared them all a further performance.

Leonardo picked up a few sticks for kindling and began to gather leaves, keeping an eye out for their feral brother at all times. 

It actually surprised him how little he saw of Donatello lately. There was flash of green and purple along the roof when they left but other than that, nothing. It was also surprising how few dry branches there actually were in the forest. Was it always this wet in the wild?

“How about this one?” Called Mikey as Leo picked up and discarded yet another fungus riddled twig.

“Is it wet?” Leo didn’t bother to turn around, and he heard his little brother grumble and rummage through more fallen leaves in response. They had been at this for a while now.

“What about-?“

“Is it wet?” Asked Leo before he could finish, and he got a high pitched whine in response. 

“Come on bro, _everything_ in this forest is wet!” Cried Mikey, “It’s like nature is against turtles! First the remote and now our warmth! It’s the end!”

Leo closed his eyes before inhaling a deep, calming breath. He truly hated it when the remote was missing. 

He exhaled slowly before bending down to inspect a chunk of bark. “It’s gonna be ok, Mikey. We’ll find the remote as soon as we get back, I promise. Just hang in there until-“

Bushes rustled and he trailed off, spinning on the spot to find the source. It wasn’t very hard…

A pair of floppy golden ears was bobbing through the ferns as Pickles rooted through the brush in their direction. At the sight of the prog, Leo’s attention quickly shifted, warily scanning the forest around them. If Pickles was there then Donnie couldn’t be far.

“Hi Pickles!” Mikey waved to get the frog-dog’s attention, blissfully unaware of any threat. “You didn’t steal the remote, did you?”

The brush rustled again, a fluffy golden dog tail wagging above the overgrown foliage, and Pickles’ face popped out from behind the tall weeds, a familiar device clutched between his wide smiling lips.

Michelangelo let out a gasp and pointed. “The remote!” He squeaked, “Pickles, how did-?”

At the sound of his name, Pickles’ head tilted, watching the two turtles, then sucked the remote into his mouth.

“NO!” Mikey dove at the frog-dog, but Pickles’ mutation gave him the advantage. With a croak the green prog leapt over him with ease and sprang off into the trees. 

“Mikey, wait!” Leo reached out to stop him, but Michelangelo was already gone, darting after Pickles without a second thought, his arms waving up over his head.

“No, Pickles! Bad Prog, drop it!” 

In seconds his brother and Pickles were gone, a faint shriek of “No NO Don’t swallow it!!” Echoing through the trees in their wake. 

Leo sighed, his shoulder sagging. “Seriously? You know this has _Donnie trap_ written all over it, right?” He murmured, the faintest cry of, “Nooo! Spit it out!” ringing in the distance in answer.

It didn’t take long before Mikey’s shouting faded altogether, and he was alone…Exactly how Donatello wanted him.

Shaking his head he moved over to the few bits of bark and leaves that Mikey had dropped and bent to pick them up.

“I know you’re out there.” He called out, “And whatever you’re planning, it won’t work!” 

He knew Donatello couldn’t understand him in the state he was in, but it certainly made him feel better to voice his thoughts out loud. 

Remaining vigilant, he shifted through the brush in the direction Mikey had bolted. Eventually he’d find his little brother again, and if Donatello showed up, well…He’d just have to evade his advances until he made it back to the safety of the Farmhouse, and hopefully between all of that he’d be able to find a few more bits of wood for the fire. 

Seriously, why wasn’t there any usable wood in the forest? Wasn’t that where all wood came from?

He’d made it as far as six trees in when a twig snapped. He stiffened, listening, his senses peeled and waited…Donnie was close, he knew it. 

How disappointing that Donatello thought sneaking up and over-powering him would be THAT easy. 

Wild or not, Donnie should’ve known better. Leonardo was the Leader, or _alpha turtle_ as Rockwell put it; that alone should’ve been enough for Donnie to realize he wasn’t going to be passive like Mikey or able to be fooled like Raphael.

He glanced around, sensing a presence closing in.

“Donnie-” He began in warning, when a loud screech filled the air. A mass of feathers and snapping teeth burst from the brambles, the sharp sickle claws of Chickensaurus slashing and very nearly grazing Leonardo’s plastron.

“Seriously?” Leo jumped back, dodging yet another lethal swipe, “I thought we were over this?! We’re on the same side, remember? What are you even doing out here??”

The raptor bird hissed, its red wattles swinging as it slid to a halt then lunged again, darting at Leonardo with lightning speed. Its jaws snapped near his face, missing him by mere inches.

“Knock it off!” Leo dodged yet another well aimed slash at his midriff. “I’m warning you; just because you’re Donnie’s friend, pet, thing, _whatever you are_ , doesn’t mean I’m not going to defend myself!”

The big chicken-dino stopped and snorted, its red wattled head lowering with a growl. 

Leo didn’t need to be a genius to realize his brother had probably set the raptor bird on him in an attempt to push him into some kind of trap or snare; probably hidden near where he’d been searching for firewood . 

_‘Clever Donnie, clever, but not clever enough!’_

He had the stamina to keep the bird at bay until it grew tired, as well as the discipline to mind his footing. Donatello was going to be disappointed he went through all that effort for nothing.

Leonardo kicked off a tree and leapt up into its branches, the dino-bird flapping wildly as its feet clawed up the trunk right behind him. When he landed, the branch he was on bowed, Chickensaurus balancing with ease alongside him, before it charged. 

Leo leapt out of the way of snapping teeth, retreating to a lower branch, only to cringe with regret as the mutant rooster followed, slashing with those scythe-like talons at the branch’s base. The wood cracked and splintered under his weight, sending him crashing down back to the forest floor with a yelp that perhaps was a bit less dignified than what would be expected from a ninja.

The branch smashed among the brush, but fortunately Leo was able to regain enough composure to catch himself; landing square and twisting out of the way only moments before a large set of curved talons stabbed into the grass where he’d been standing. The big raptor chicken glowered at him with a snarl on its beak before it lunged once again.

The mutant bird was relentless, swiping, snapping and slashing at the blue banded turtle with quick and deadly strikes. Yes, Leo was able to dodge them with ease, but it was quickly becoming clear that the rooster was intent on ripping him to ribbons and had an endless supply of energy to do so. 

Defense alone wasn’t going to work for too much longer.

“Alright, _fine!_ ” He narrowed his eyes, his patience wearing thin, “It looks like we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” He ducked, a whoosh of claws soaring over his head, and quickly drew his swords. 

“Time to ruffle some feathers!” 

Chickensaurus hissed, teeth bared and charged. Leo waited with blades brandished, following the dino’s movements until he was sure where it would strike. He didn’t want to hurt the thing, just give it enough of a scare to make it back off. 

He stood his ground as the giant rooster leapt, the sharp hook talons heading straight for his face, and flipped his blade blunt side up. 

Leonardo grunted as the heavy weight connected, pushing him back with a screech of claws scraping against his weapon. With a flap of wings Chickensaurus raised a free claw and moved to slash, but Leo was far quicker. 

With a sweep of his sword he sent the bird back, forcing it to release his weapon. His katana sang as they whipped through the air, one constantly held up to block and protect his face while the other swung out to attack, purposefully missing the bird’s throat, then middle, then side…

Suddenly Chickensaurus wasn’t looking too confident anymore.

Teeth still bared the raptor-rooster was dancing back, talons slashing in a vain attempt to counter. It hissed and ducked, the feathers along its neck fluffing in aggravation, but the eyes, those told another story. Fear flickered through them as Leonardo went on the offensive. 

He had to hand it to the big chicken though; it was fast, ducking, dodging and side stepping without missing a beat.

When he was sure the bird had enough, he twisted his weapon and allowed the cutting edge of his blade to hit its mark; a single feather just under the rooster-mutant’s neck.

He swung, slicing the plume, and the mighty bird froze. The pearly white feather separated, fluttering away on a gentle breeze.

Leonardo held his opponent’s gaze in challenge and shifted his katana until the sun glinted off the polished metal of their shinogi. 

Chickensaurus growled at him, a deep rumble as it stared the turtle down. It seemed to be contemplating, wondering maybe if this was worth losing its life over. Leo held his ground, refusing to blink, his eyes narrowing even more.

The raptor bird clicked its teeth and snorted, deciding better of it, and turned tail, sprinting back into the trees with a farewell hiss. 

Leo smirked at the beast ran off towards the Farmhouse, only sheathing his swords when he was sure the bird as gone. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Feeling rather proud of himself he walked over to the pile he’d dropped and began to pick up the bits of leaf, bark, and branch. If _only_ Raph and Mikey could have been there as witnesses- That had been a classic Captain Ryan standoff and he _nailed_ it!

_‘Man, that was so cool…’_ He’d bet anything that Mikey would forget all about that stupid bite mark on his butt if he’d seen Leo being a total badass just now… Not that he cared about silly things like that…

He’d finally gathered the last of his original pile of kindling when he heard something rustle behind him.

Leo groaned, his fist clenching. That damn rooster just didn’t know when to give up!

This time he’d make sure to get his _point_ across…

He bent down, pretending to inspect some grass as the rustling to draw closer. One step, two steps…Did that stupid bird really think he was being stealthy?

On the fourth step Leo spun, whipping out his blades and aimed for the mutant’s head. He faced his foe as the very tip of a sword found its mark.

_‘Oh shell…’_

Leonardo stiffened, his heart seizing in horror at the sight of a stunned Donatello, stumbling backwards, clutching his cheek. A thin trickle of blood dripping down from between his fingers.

Wide mahogany eyes looked up at him in total shock, and all Leo could do was stare back, his katana still held in the air with his arms frozen in place. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t even move…

_‘WHAT HAVE I DONE?!’_ He had to apologize, had to explain!

But before he could find his voice, Donatello’s gaze hardened. His feral brother let out a snarl and bared his teeth, hurt flashing through his gaze and took a swipe at Leo’s raised blades, knocking them away before he turned and bolted.

“N-no, _no!_ Wait Donnie, I didn’t mean-!” 

He groaned and sprinted after Donatello, cursing as he did, “Damnit. Stupid, _stupid!_ ” He’d screwed up, allowed his confidence to get the better of him. What a novice move! 

“ Donnie, WAIT!” 

How could he have hurt his brother?! His poor gentle, totally not with it or able to understand him brother! What if the cut was deeper than he thought? What if it got horribly infected because Donnie wasn’t in his right mind to treat it?! Raphael would never forgive him. _Shell_ , he’d never forgive himself! 

Not to mention Donatello would never trust them again after this! Donnie might return to the Farmhouse and attack Raph and Mikey or worse; he might try to move the eggs again and risk them being broken. 

All those weeks spent trying to get through to their traumatized brother, working to restore the bond they’d once shared, and he’d thrown it all away in less than a second.

_‘Some alpha turtle you turned out to be!’_

They were about to lose everything, and it was _his_ fault. He was the oldest, his brothers _depended_ on him, looked to him for _protection_ and he- he’d… 

He ran faster, the very thought of his brother’s blood dripping from his swords making his stomach twist in disgust.

He hadn’t injured one of his brothers with his katanas since…well, when he and Raphael were going at it like animals. He swore after that he’d never draw his brothers’ blood again unless Donnie asked for help with something medical, and now look what he’d done! 

_‘I have to make this right! It can’t be too late, it just can’t be-’_

He had been so focused on the horror of what he’d done that he never noticed the trip wire, or the snare…

Leonardo yelped as his feet were snapped out from under him, slamming him face first into the leaf strewn floor. He lost his grip on both swords as the rope ripped him up violently, the whole world turning upside-down and leaving him dangling him in the air like a fish on a hook.

Eyes wide he simply swung there for a moment, “Really?! Now?!” he looked up at his foot, then back down at his swords, letting out a roar of aggravation “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”

He wriggled and squirmed, stretching to reach his swords, his fingers but inches from the handle. 

He hated this stupid forest! All that effort to avoid getting caught in those tentacle trees and now he was dangling from a snare when he should be looking for-

A twig snapped and he jerked, flailing a little in an attempt to turn and see what was approaching. 

It was Donatello, peering out cautiously from behind one of the trees.

“Oh, yes!” He sighed, grateful for something good finally happening. “Donnie, bro, I’m so sorry! Come here, I won’t hurt you, just let me make sure you’re ok.”

Donatello studied him for a moment, taking in the sincerity of his brother’s tone before stepping out from behind the safety of the tree, a small smirk on his lips.

Was he pleased? Well, probably. Karma, right? After all, Leo _had_ just swung his weapon at him when…when…Donnie was clumsily walking through the brush…

Leo’s eyes widened as Donatello moved closer, looking Leonardo up and down like the cat that’d caught the canary. He wasn’t acting like a turtle who’d just been viciously attacked. He was calm, too calm, almost…proud. 

“No…” He breathed as Donnie came to a halt only a foot away, “No way.”

Months of stalking prey in the woods and suddenly the feral hunter forgets his stealth long enough for Leonardo to take a swing at him?

Leo narrowed his eyes in accusation. “Did- did you… You _did_ , didn’t you?! You did that all on purpose! You _wanted_ me to attack you!”

Donatello didn’t answer him, not that Leo thought he could even if he wanted to, instead, the tall turtle knelt down beside him, his head tilting to observe Leonardo still dangling from the rope. Those mahogany eyes of his glinted as he smiled and reached out to cup Leonardo’s cheek. 

Donnie chirped, gently stroking Leo’s face with an almost disturbingly sweet smile, his gaze never leaving Leo’s own. He raised a single claw, digging the tip into the skin of his brother’s cheek, and traced a stinging wound to match the superficial cut that Leonardo had gifted him with earlier. 

The cut smarted as Donnie made it, but Leo refused to blink. “That’s low.” He said softly, then pursed his lips. No way was Leonardo letting Donatello claim his _“prize”_ now. 

Manipulating his emotions like that, making him think he’d just scared off their brother for good and destroyed their family… A part of Donatello must have still been in there under all that wild exterior, for he knew Leo’s weakness and exploited it without mercy. 

His brothers meant the world to Leonardo, keeping them safe was everything to him! He’d been terrified when he thought he’d actually hurt Donatello, _and that jerk did it all on purpose!_

The nerve… If he thought for one moment that Leo would be in the mood after his little stunt, then his head was even more screwed up than they thought! 

He swore, if his brother wasn’t still under the influence of Stockfly’s stupid drug- He had half a mind to leave a mark of his own on _Donnie’s_ backside; in the shape of his foot!!

He glowered at the feral turtle as Donatello reached out, quickly grabbing Leo’s wrists. 

“Oh no you don’t!” He snapped, trying to wrench his hands free from the other turtle’s grasp, but it was useless. Donatello bound them behind Leonardo’s shell, using a constrictor knot. Leo could tell as he wriggled; the more he moved the tighter it’d become.

He huffed and went limp. Struggling wouldn’t get him anywhere and he knew it. If he wanted to get out of this mess, then he needed to keep his cool.

“Alright, fine.” He murmured. “I‘ll admit it was pretty clever using the art of distraction and misdirection to get me in your snare. But it won’t do you any good. I’m _not_ giving you what you want.”

Donatello growled softly and tittered at him, soft clicks and chirps following as he began to remove Leo’s knee pads, unbuckled his weapons belt, and worked to wiggle the sheathes of his weapons out from behind his crossed arms.

If Leo didn’t know any better he’d say his brother could actually understand him, but that was impossible. 

Besides, there was a fatal flaw in Donatello’s plan, one that showed his feral brother’s state of mind; Donnie couldn’t straddle him while he was dangling in the air. 

Hiding his smirk, Leo closed his eyes and began to plan ahead. They had to fix this new obsession, that was for sure, especially if Donnie ended up remaining feral through _‘awesome time’_. Three hatchlings were going to be hard enough to raise in such an unforgiving world… They’d need to contain Donatello somehow, keep him comfortable…maybe the basement? No…he could dig out. Maybe-

He jerked at the sound of a cap popping open, and looked up, to find Donnie with a bottle in hand, quietly spurting out its contents onto his fingers.

Yup, Donatello was definitely not thinking things through. Calling his brother’s bluff he began to take in several deep breaths, remaining calm as he felt Donatello explore him. Cool slicked up fingers brushed his entrance, swirling around the puckered hole before slowly easing in. It was tight, slightly uncomfortable for half a second, and Leo had a tense, fleeting thought regarding his brother’s claws that were capable of slicing through trees- but thankfully Donnie kept things slow as he prepped him.

Taking in another breath, Leonardo tried to relax. There was no way Donatello could take him like this; He was upside down, dangling from his ankles. Standing at five feet and eight inches tall, Donnie’s eyes were perfectly level with Leo’s tail in this position, it would be impossible for him to-

Leo stopped, his eyes widening as Donatello withdrew a large, green shining cucumber from his belt.

_‘Oh…Well, shell…’_

Leo kept his gaze fixed on his brother, unable to look away as Donnie slowly slicked the thick vegetable with lube, sliding his fingers up and down until it was dripping; it didn’t take a genius to realize what Donnie planned to do next…

All Leo could do was watch as Donatello reached up, lining one end of the cucumber up with Leo’s tail hole. It was cold at first, but tingled after a moment in a rather pleasant way that had Leonardo fighting to ignore it. 

Slowly and carefully the long object was eased into his ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscles with tender, and dare Leo say, loving care.

Gentle kisses pressed against Leo’s thigh then tail as the phallic shaped gourd went in deeper, slipping in then easing out of his ass at a steadily faster pace. 

Leo refused to allow it to get to him. Ignoring the tongue that slid up his tail and the teeth that nibbled at his butt cheek, he took a deep breath and attempted to find something, anything to pull his attention from the firm, dripping wet veggie sex toy sliding in and out of him.

At least it WAS ignorable. Sure being fucked by a cucumber was embarrassing and shell was he glad no one was there to witness it, but it was a far cry from the wild animalistic sex he had been expecting. Not that Leo was complaining or deciding to give in or anything…

This was a game of patience and will; all he had to do was clear his mind and slip into a meditative state, then ignoring Donatello’s attentions would be simple. Once Donnie realized that Leo’s body wasn’t responding to the stimulation, he’d give up. Leo just needed to wait him out, simple as that.

Or it would be if he wasn’t still dangling upside down with all the blood rushing to _both_ his heads…

At the moment, the one on his shoulders was throbbing harder than the one beneath his plastron, gravity was working against him and a sense of vertigo was starting to set in. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus, and worst of all Donatello seemed to have noticed. 

A sweet, _come-to -me_ churr trilled softly above Leo and it was all he could do not to shudder. Teeth nibbled at the tip of Leo’s tail as feather light touches trailed up and down his inner thighs, tingling with every touch while the home grown dildo worked deeper into Leo’s ass, moving faster and faster.

Leo stifled a groan, fighting to remain focused. Donatello churred again, an unmistakable chuckle coming from him right as teeth connected with the soft part of Leo’s inner thigh. 

He jerked and gasped, wriggling in the binds as Donatello licked him, plunging the sex toy in and out of his hole at an even faster pace. The pleasure was immense, barely able to be controlled let alone ignored.

_‘Why that smug, sneaky, conniving little- no, no, I can’t let myself get worked up. That’s exactly what he wants.’_ He took a deep breath, _‘I just have to stay cool, cool as a cucumber…’_

He arched involuntarily as the vegetable was pushed straight against the bundle of nerves deep within him, sending his head swimming more than it already was. Damn, why did it have to feel so good~?

_‘NO, focus!’ He thought ‘Just…just, think of something else! Casey picking his ear, Michelangelo drinking a P-shake then trying to kiss me, Hypnotica from Space Hero’s, the butt face of those giant kraang worms pooping, the time Sensei got fleas!’_

He had to think of something, anything other than the way Donatello’s tongue was slowly trailing up the back of his thigh to the underside of his knee-

Leonardo gasped again as Donnie nibbled the skin there, his whole body coming alive with tingles of sudden pleasure that, until now, he’d never expected to come from such an odd place. It was so unexpected that, to his shame, he was unable to stop it as his cock swelled embarrassingly fast and tumbled out into the open.

Donatello let out a chirp that sounded suspiciously like bragging. He strained his neck upwards just enough to fix his brother with a stern glare and found the taller turtle watching him back with a proud and gleeful grin.

Ok, so the knee thing was a new one to Leo, but Donnie was still far from winning!

The purple banded turtle seemed to disagree as he hummed nonchalantly, reaching around to grab Leo’s cock and pump it to full hardness, his strokes in synch with the cucumber still teasingly prodding the bound turtle’s prostate.

Leo’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated what to do next. The pleasure was building and unable to be ignored, therefore…

He went lax, giving in to the building pleasure. Donatello’s overconfidence would be his downfall.

Let Donnie continue, let him believe he was getting what he wanted, allow him to lower his guard, and then when Donnie realized he’d need to lower Leo to the ground to do as he pleased, Leo would make his escape. 

He might need to jump into the pond to cool things down a bit first before retreating to the Farmhouse but that was ok, he’d deal with that when the time came.

A lube slicked thumb slid over the sensitive head of his cock and he gasped, his back arching without meaning to right as Donnie bit into his thigh. Leo trembled as a soft brush of fingers trailed the fresh half-moon marks left on his flesh, followed by the sensation of teeth clamping down around his tail. 

Donatello was relentless, biting up and down Leonardo’s legs then one butt cheek at a time, nibbling and sucking at the tender skin while the cucumber bounced off the oldest turtle’s prostate and white dots began to blur his vision. 

“H-harder~” Leo found himself churring, his head nothing but a wall of pressure and fuzz that left him dizzy and barely able to focus…Well, focus on anything other than the swollen, hard and throbbing ache between his legs that Donatello was now just barely touching with the tip of a lubed-up finger!!

His penis throbbed as Donnie lightly stroked the underside, shaking free a dribble of pre-cum. It dripped down and landed square on Leo’s chin.

This was _so_ undignified.

“Come on…” Leo was groaning now, his situation making patience the last thing on his mind.

As expected, Donatello paused mid ministration and reached for the rope that held Leo aloft.

_‘Finally!’_ He thought, completely ready to make his escape and hide in the pond until he got his head back on straight, when he felt his shell scrape against the bark of a tree rather than the soft earth.

Craning his pounding head back he realized that Donatello had pulled him up closer to the tree he was hanging from. He watched, his eyes narrowing with a new sense of danger as Donatello did not lower him down, but instead kept him tied up close to the bark and then…began to climb?

Leo tilted his head, watching in confusion as Donnie scaled the bark. What the shell was he doing?

Once he was high enough for…whatever it was he was up to, Donnie hugged the tree until his plastron was against it and wrapped his arms around it tight. He shimmied down the trunk like an odd, turtle-koala, carefully moving his body over Leo’s feet and then legs, still hugging the tree until… Until his backside was level with Leo’s groin! 

Leo’s eyes went as round as two extra-large pizzas, Donatello impressed him yet again. 

Ok, so his brother’s plan on how to mate with him was impressive…. And weird. But the game wasn’t over yet!

Gravity was still working against Donatello, pulling Leo’s needy member down towards the earth, away from that…warm, wet little hole that winked at him invitingly as Donatello’s tail swished aside…

Oh _shell_ , he really hoped Donatello thought this through!

He groaned, his quickened breath pulling that sweet musk into his nostrils and doing nothing to help his already painfully desperate state. His heart was racing, the sound of rushing blood in his ears almost as loud as the crunch of Donatello’s claws digging into the bark. 

_‘Come on Donatello, PLEASE!!’_

With both clawed feet and one hand hooked into the old oak more securely then iron shuko, Leo watched as Donnie reached down with a single hand and began to seek out his pulsing cock.

_‘Come on, come on!’_ Leo wriggled just a little in impatience when Donatello found his target and grasped it tight, lifting the hung member up and guiding it towards his perfect, oh so ready to be fucked hole! 

Leonardo’s toes clenched as he watched his brother begin to lower himself; guiding Leo’s penis up as Donnie lowered his bottom half down to meet it and-

“Ooo~hh yesss!!” Leo churred, his head snapping back as Donatello slipped him inside and began to ride him. 

It was bizarre, it was insane, it was upside down sex at its best and shell, it was _fantastic!!_

Donnie rode him hard, the warm walls clenching down around Leo’s dick with every strong slap of his tail, and to Leo’s shame, he didn’t last long. 

His whole body tensed as pleasure surged through him, head tilted towards the earth with his mouth open wide in a pleasure filled scream.

Every nerve was burning with a feeling so intense that the dots blurring his sight earlier were now brilliant stars that shone so bright they made everything around them fade to black in comparison. What sound was there extinguished, including his own yell as he burst hot throbbing loads deep within his wild lover.

Still hanging, Leo gasped, his cock refusing to quit as it pulsed with the aftershocks. He couldn’t make sense of what was happening, his brain nothing but mush. He registered the feeling of Donatello slowly easing off him, bits of his own seed dribbling free and splattering across Leo’s cheek. Yeah, he registered _that_ … It was kinda gross.

Screw it…he was too wiped to care.

With his vision a blur, he hummed, wondering if he was being lowered to the ground or if his head was simply swinging when his cheek and plastron brushed against the earth. He was still panting, every part of him numb and twitching as though he were still in the midst of his orgasm. His arms remained bound behind his shell and he could feel the cucumber still lodged up his backside, but honestly couldn’t care less at the moment…He was tingling and fogy still, all in a good way. 

Ok fine, his brothers were right; the sex WAS that good… 

Donnie grunted above him, pulling Leonardo’s attention up. His taller brother was standing over him, one hand against the tree, the other working furiously at pumping his own cock.

The scent of Donnie’s arousal was thick in the air, and Leo knew his brother hadn’t cum yet. 

Based on Mikey and Raph’s accounts of their sexual encounters, it was safe to assume that Donatello was simply bringing himself to full hardness before penetrating Leonardo.

_‘Let him mount me.’_ Thought Leo, closing his eyes for a much needed rest. _‘He deserves it.’_

The amount of creativity his feral brother had put into his plan was scary good, picturing what he’d be capable of when he wasn’t a wild beast was both frightening and a bit arousing. It wasn’t easy to catch the Leader off guard, nor tie him up, or top him for that matter. Never let it be said that Leonardo was a turtle who didn’t give credit where it was due; Donnie earned this, big time!

Fully prepared to let his brother have at it, Leo laid there, listening to the sounds of slicked flesh against flesh as Donnie worked himself up. 

After a moment however, when his brother still made no attempt to reach down and pull the defiled gourd from his stretched hole, Leo opened an eye and peered over his shoulder to curiously watch as Donnie worked his shaft at a frenzied pace, his teeth gritting as his orgasm drew close and then-

Donatello shuddered, his hips rocking forward, and released a thick creamy load that splattered across Leonardo’s carapace.

Now the blood was rushing to Leo’s cheeks for other reasons than gravity. 

“Wha-“ He squeaked, too stunned to speak at a proper octave, “What did you- You did NOT just do that!” 

The sound of leaves crunching under foot nearly made him leap out of his shell. “Oh no.” He murmured, his eyes widening as sure enough, his orange banded brother stepped into view.

“Leo!” Called Mikey, a smile on his face as he proudly waved what looked like a slime covered TV remote, “I got the remote! Don’t ask me how ‘cuz trust me you do _not_ want…to…know…”

The questionably rescued remote slipped from Michelangelo’s hand the moment he laid eyes on Leonardo; bound, cum splattered, with a cucumber still lodged up his ass.

Leo groaned and tucked his head into his shell. Could this get any more embarrassing?!

The click of the camera on Mikey’s T-Phone was his answer, and Leo cursed Raph-worthy obscenities under his breath.

No one, absolutely _no one_ , was ever going to let him live this down…

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Donatello smirked down at his _leader_ , put in his place at last. 

Slowly he knelt down as Mikey took yet another picture, leaning closer towards Leo’s sucked in head, “Why don’t you go wash _that_ off Leonardo?” He whispered, “Maybe you’ll be able to get the scent out. But one thing you’ll never be able to do, is make Raphael or Michelangelo, ever forget you belong to _me_.”

With a soft growl he lunged and latched onto Leonardo’s shoulder, pulling a startled cry from the eldest.

“Woah dude, no!” Mikey began, the crunch of leaves signaling their little brother’s attempt to interrupt, “We talked about this; No eating your brothers! Bad turtle! No cannibalism!”

Donatello glared at his baby brother and let out a firm warning growl, freezing Michelangelo mid stride. 

“Ok,” Mikey rose his hands as if in surrender, “Maybe just a _little_ cannibalism. Sheesh.”

Still growling, Donatello returned his gaze to the shell where Leo had yet to emerge. 

Smiling, Donnie bit down hard until he tasted blood. 

All three of them would never be able to look at each other without first seeing him through each, and every, mark. It was just a little something to remember him by for the next time his brothers tried to push him away for being different, and conspired to lay with one another behind his back.

He let go and lovingly licked the fresh mark, pleased when Leo twitched and groaned beneath him. 

“Love you Leo~”

 

\-------------------

 

“Bro, I’ve _totally_ come up with the perfect name for D’s sweet new move! I’m calling it; _Turtle Wax Job_. Get it? ‘Cuz your shell got-”

“I get it, Mikey, I get it…”

“Yeah, you sure did!”

Groaning, Leonardo refused to look at Michelangelo as he leaned on the younger turtle for support. His legs were numb still, he reeked of sex, and his pride was as tarnished as his cum smeared body.

“ So? Was it good? It _smelled_ like it was good. Come on, admit it!” Giggled Mikey for the millionth time. “You can’t walk. It must’ve been good~” 

Still ignoring his little brother’s barbs, Leo hobbled up the Farmhouse steps, one hundred percent ready to go sit in the tub and stay there until Donatello’s scent was purged from his skin…Then he’d work on a plan for deleting those pictures…

As he made his way up the old wooden steps, the door creaked open and a voice he never wanted to hear reached his ears.

“Omigosh, LEO! Are you ok??”

It was all the blue banded turtle could do not to retreat back inside his shell as he heard her rush towards him. 

“What hap- oh…” April came to a complete halt, the awkward tone now in her voice enough of an indicator that their telepathic friend was well aware of what had, well, happened. 

Wonderful…

He heard Mikey stifle a snicker as April cleared her throat and stepped aside, allowing them to pass and head up into the house.

“Nice picture, Leo!” He heard Raph cackle as they crossed the threshold, T-Phone in hand as he zoomed in on the image the youngest had texted him, one he was no doubt planning on saving as his new lock screen.

“What is that? A squash?! Oh man, he got you Leo, he got you good!”

“He couldn’t stand up right away.” Said Mikey softly, failing to keep the giddiness from his tone, “He just laid there, complete jelly- _ow!_ ”

To Michelangelo’s credit he did not drop Leo as the eldest gently probed a pressure point in-between his shoulder and collarbone.

“He is out of control.” Murmured Leo, his legs still tingling as he half dragged himself towards the stairs. “We can’t encourage this behavior. He needs to be locked up or sedated again. His appetite for sex has-“

“You mean _revenge_.” Interrupted April, a short snarky tone to her voice that had both Leo and Mikey turning to find her. 

She was standing in the door frame, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, fixing the three of them with a terrifying look that even had Leo quickly pondering what he’d done to upset her.

“Donnie may not be willing to listen to me, but he’s broadcasting his feelings and images right now loud and clear.” She continued, “What were the three of you thinking?”

Raphael appeared from the Livingroom, just as curious and confused.

“You push him away.” Snapped April, “You ignore his affection, and then you turn around and sleep with each other right in front of him!? What the hell!? Here I thought accusing him of using you guys to replace me was the most insensitive thing you’d ever be capable of, but THIS? What is wrong with you?!”

“Woah, woah, _woah!_ Time out!” Raph snarled, crowding into their human friend’s space, both angry and determined, “We did _not-_ “

“He was _there._ ” The red-head’s eyes were set in a cold glare that had even Raphael cowed.

“He watched from the window and it broke his heart!”

The three turtles tensed as realization dawned. 

No wonder Donnie had been so aggressive, marking them and screwing them silly. He wasn’t randomly being horny, he was trying to re-claim them after…after… Oh shell…They were lucky he hadn’t bolted.

She huffed and closed the door, making sure it was locked before she turned back to them. “Honestly guys, you’re just lucky he still loves you. If I were a crazy feral mutant who’d been denied by my lover only to watch him hook up with someone else, I’d have straight up castrated you.”

“What do cats have to do with sex?” Asked Michelangelo, but thankfully, Mikey’s question was one no one bothered to answer.

“Great.” Sighed Leo, hanging his head. He was still exhausted and now completely horrified at his own actions.

What had been meant as a moment of comfort to pull one lover out of misery had ended up throwing another into turmoil. 

“Now we have to find a way to fix _that_ problem before things get out of hand. _Again…_ ”

He met April’s gaze, finding her no longer angry and ready to clock them, but more understanding; she must’ve read all of their minds and realized just what had happened.

“There is some good news though.” said April gently, “About Slash; Rockwell and Stockman found a way to reverse the effect.”

Leo’s felt his heart flutter, but it was Raph who spoke. 

“Really!?” He grasped April’s shoulders, looking hopeful, “Does that mean we can get Donnie back? He’ll be normal again?!”

“Not yet.” April sighed, shaking her head, “But definitely soon. Donatello will be back to normal in no time.”

“Aw, _yeah!_ ” Mikey cheered, and Leo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“Oh man, thanks April.” Leo murmured, “That’s the best news we’ve had in a while.”

April smiled, looking him up and down before she cleared her throat and pointed awkwardly at the stairs, “You can thank me by cleaning up. You’re… kind of a mess.”

Leo was certain his face was now more red than green as he watched their human friend make her way towards the kitchen. 

This day officially could not get any more humiliating.

“While you’re washing up, I’m going to fix up some snacks.” She paused at the doorway, looking over her shoulder and biting back a smile, “How do you feel about cucumber sandwiches?”

….Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the fic can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924961/chapters/17830789  
> Obviously, the fic has not been caught up yet so there may be contradicting info, however, we will work to rectify it :)  
> We hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
